shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Level 2 Technique? Unleashing the Silver Cannon!
<-Previous Drag was sent flying through the air after being defeated by White, but Zet Largon is still at large, and the villainous cyborg has beaten Wanamo down. Now he's taken hostage the entire town! 'Golden Voyage Part 9' Zet Largon chuckled sinisterly into the Den Den Mushi. Wanamo could only look on in horror as his vile plan unfolded. The Den Den Mushi began to reply. Den Den Mushi: Aye Aye, sir! Harharharharhar! Zet Largon: Larahahahaha! Do you see what you're fighting now, you fool? Larahahahaha! Wanamo fell onto one knee from his wounds, but he struggled back up. He coughed up blood, and the rain let up a little. Wanamo: Urgh... Zet Largon looked over at Wanamo and smirked. Zet Largon: Oh? You can still stand up? Wanamo: I... I won't let you get away with this! Zet Largon: Come on then, try and stop me! If you even make one move against me, I'll have all the kids in the village killed! If you so much as move, they're dead! Wanamo froze, and Zet Largon leaped at him with one arm raised for a deadly blow. At the last second, he shifted to the right, slamming his clenched fist into Wanamo's side. Our protagonist stumbled, falling onto the ground. Wanamo: Y-You dirty bastard... Fight me like a man! Zet Largon: I'm a pirate, you idiot! I don't have any rules of chivalry! Lara- Zet Largon had started to laugh' when cries and sounds of battle began to come from the Den Den Mushi in his cloak. He abruptly stopped and brought it out. Thunder reverberated throughout the air as the Den Den Mushi spoke.'' '''Den Den Mushi: (hysterical) S-Sir! The rebels have invaded the town and wrecked our defences! Please come and help! Zet Largon grasped the hapless transponder snail so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He practically screamed into it. Zet Largon: We're pirates, you fools! Fight back! Are you going to be beaten by some foolish rebels from one stinking town? Stop crying like a frightened baby and fight back! I don't want to hear from you until you've whipped their lousy hides! In front of him, Wanamo began to stand up. He slowly brushed the dirt off his clothes and lifted his glaring eyes towards Zet Largon. Wanamo: You were going to kill everyone in town, were you? Zet Largon looked up at him. He seemed to have forgotten he was there. Zet Largon: Eh? Oh, don't get the wrong idea, kid. I can beat you easy, hostage or no hostage. Wanamo: I'm pissed off! Bring it! Zet Largon: Larahahahaha! Die! Zet Largon regained his confident expression and charges at Wanamo. Rockets popped out of his arm and fired up, propelling his fist to extreme speeds. Zet Largon: Hoka Ken! (Rocket Fist) Wanamo: That all you got? I'm almost falling asleep. Wanamo ducked under the wild punch, leaving Zet Largon in an exposed position. The martial artist quickly struck him in his lower abdomen, making him cough up blood.''' Zet Largon: How can he be that fast with those injuries? Wanamo: Nibui Ningen Ha! (Dull Human Blase) Wanamo followed up with his attack by forming his hands flat and slashing at Zet Largon with them. Somehow, they cut like swords, slicing through the cloth and flesh of his opponent. Zet Largon's cyborg machinery was revealed underneath, a comlex network of tiny gears and peices under his skin. Zet Largon: G... Grah! Zet Largon fell heavily on his side. He got up, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth. Wanamo leaped a good couple yards away, watching him dispassionately. The two warriors stood across from eachother. Zet Largon: He wasn't this strong before... Is it possible that he was holding back all this time? If this keeps up, I may need to use my last resort. Wanamo: Had enough? Instead of responding, Zet Largon ran towards Wanamo. He opened a hatch on his stomach, revealing a mechanical arm inside that grew as Wanamo watched it. Wanamo: Oh? Zet Largon: I'll take you down in one shot! Dando Chaji! (Ballistic Charge) Wanamo:'' He seems really confident about this... I may have to use that ''technique. I haven't mastered it yet, but that can't hold me back at this point. Several years ago, a younger Wanamo stood at the edge of a cliff facing the sea. All was quiet except for the crash of the waves. After a while, Sander came up and stod next to him. Sander: All the other kids have stopped training, you know. Wanamo: I know. Sander: Why do you keep doing it? Wanamo: So I can be strong! So that I'll be able to beat any pirate, and be an even better marine then my dad! Sander: Well, for whatever reason, I'll stick with you! Present time... Wanamo stood perfectly still as Zet Largon charged at him. His eyes were closed. Wanamo: I'd like you to know that in my fighting style, all techniques are ranked by number. The rain continued to fall around the fight. Wanamo: The lower the number, the stronger the technique. All the techniques I've been using have been level 3. Zet Largon: Enough of your blabbering! Prepare to die! Wanamo: This technique, however, is level 2. Wanamo opened his eyes. Wanamo: Sander... Zet Largon: Die! Wanamo: Shuriba Taiho! (Silver Cannon) Wanamo put his arms near his sides with the palms oped and the fingers curled. A silver mist appeared around his hands. He ran at Zet Largon. They passed each other quickly. One moment passed. Then another. Wanamo was sent flying back. He slid to a stop on the ground. Zet Largon turned until his body was in the pirate's line of sight. Largon opened his mouth. He paused. Suddenly, he was sent flying into the pirate base, utterly demolishing the first floor. It collapsed on top of his in a cascade of rocks, sealing him in a giant tomb of rubble. The rain and lightning lessened. The pirates looked in fear at Wanamo's prone body. He smiled at the sky. Wanamo: I did it... Sander... He closed his eyes again. One of the braver pirates walked slowly toward him, sword out. Pirate Grunt: I bet I can get a big reward for killing him! Harharharharhar! The pirate grunt would never know if that was true, for White's bounce bullet ripped through his body before he could take another step. Shiro D. White strolled over to his ally. White: You guys had better stay away from my friend. The crowd around the body scurried away. Just then, the pile of rubble erupted, sending a shower of rock and plaster over the inhabitants of the area. A man flew with the rubble, landing next to the small mountain of debris that used to be a pirate base. Everyone's eye was on him, and they all knew who he was. Mortorock: Who dares? To be continued... Next-> Category:Golden Voyage Category:Stories